What lies in between
by lustyprisca
Summary: mai has a secret and she's not gonna tell you. but when it is found out Naru will begin to respect mai
1. Chapter 1

I know that if have been a very lazy writer lately. I just read other people's story and not write mine. Even the one I have started I have not finished. I am sorry to those who followed my other story 'I quit'. My exams will be over next week so I would have enough time to work on it. This story popped into my head so I want to write it before someone else gets the idea and begins to influence e. Thank you and please review.

**I don't own ghost hunt**

It was a hot Tuesday afternoon. School was out and she had the day off from one of the most bizarre jobs in history. A knock from the door stirred a 16 year old girl from her slumber.

'Letter for Miss Taniyama Mai-san.'She opened the door and collected the letter from the postman. She walked over her couch and sat down. _Who on earth still sends letter through post. What is internet for? _She was just about to toss the letter to the table before she thought it through. _I can as well read it since I collected it._ She opened the letter and read it. A smile was on her face after reading the letter. She put the letter down and went to have a bath. _I need to go shopping for my new life._

* * *

Next day

_Where is Mai? She is always late but this is getting ridiculous. I am sure she overslept again. But it's already 2 in the afternoon she is never this late. Maybe I should get Lin to call her. But it will look like I am worried about her. I will wait for the others to comment before I do. _These were the thoughts of our one and only Naru A.K.A Shibuya Kazuya. No one looking at him would have guessed such thoughts were going through his head. He remained his calm and aloof self.

'Yasuhara, tea.'

'Uh...hai!'

'I wonder where Mai is. She is never this late. She was to come in at 9. It's already 2. I hope she is alright. I am going to call her now' the thoughtful bou-san AKA Takigawa Houshou said.

'She knows that she was to arrive at 9. Naru even scheduled this meeting at 12 just in case she was late. But still she has not arrived. I think we should start without her.' the irritatingly pretty Hara Masako said.

'I agree. I think we should start.' said Naru. 'Yasuhara where is my tea?'

Yasuhara poked his head out of the kitchen door. 'I am sorry, shochou but err...the thing is err... i don't kow how to make tea.'

Everyone stared at him in amazement. 'Are you sure you are Japanese?' said Matsuzaki ayako.

'We drink coffee in my house. So I never learnt to make it.'

'Forget about it then'

Just then the door opened to reveal a stunningly dressed lady. She was wearing a mini-skirt suit. With long up-to-thigh stockings and 3-inch heels. She had a pair of dark sun shades that went exquisitely well with the black suit. This was not obviously a client. They are at least shaken up. Who walks it an office in which hunting and exorcizing ghost is their job with such confidence? The lady walked up to Naru and remained silent.

'Excuse me are you a client. And if you are do you mind moving across the table. This position is meant for my assistant.

The lady removed her sun shades and looked up at Naru.

Blue eyes met brown eyes.

'I know' said Mai.

**Please review. I am not sure how good it is but I just had to write it. If I don't get reviews I won't write anymore. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. NOW THE TIME HAS COME. COULD ANYONE GUESS WHAT WAS IN THE LETTER. NOT ONLY SHIBUYA KAZUYA HAS A SECRET.**_

'Yo! Naru how you been?' Everyone stared in amazement.

'Mai whats up with the clothes?' asked Ayako

'Is that an Armani' asked Masako

'yep it is an Armani hara-san.' Replied mai. 'i thought a change of style was necessary. When everyone had come over their initial shock naru started the meeting. 5 minutes into the meeting naru went

'Mai, tea.'

'Sure Shibuya-san'

Somthing just has to be wrong. first she agreed with no quarrel now she is going all formal on every-one.

The room was quiet as mai left to get the tea. She came back and served everyone and then served naru last. Naru was waiting for her to stand there waitng for a thank you but she took ther seat next to naru. Everyone drank their tea until jon noticed that mai hadn't poured any for herself.

'Mai-san aren't you going to get some tea for yourself'

'No thank you, Father Brown. I don't like tea.'

At this comment everyone began to choke on their tea. And stared at the teen wigth bewildered looks.

'You don't like tea. Since when!' a shocke Yasuhara asked.

'Since forever. I know how to make it and i drink it sometimes but that don't mean i got to like it. Anyway if there is nothing more to do i would like to continue my filing and Shibuya-san do you mind if i leave early today?'

'sure you can leave once your filing is done.

An hour later

'Shibuya-san pls i am done with the filing and would like to go.'

'thats not possible. Naru went out and to his astonishment all the filing was done and her table neat.

'so can i go now.'

'sure you can leave. make sure you arrive early tomorrow. i will not tolerate your lateness again.'

little did Naru know that that was the last time he was gonna see Mai as his assistant.

tears were pouring out of her eyes as she ran and gave Naru a hug. 'Thank you shibuya-san. Thank you for everything. The last part was added very quietly that naru did not catch it. she pulled away from Naru and went out the door

Yo jou-chan would you like me to drop you off at your apartment.

'thank you Takigawa –san i brought my own ride. It was nice meeting all of you. See you.'

With that she was gone.

Later on that night naru was packing up when he saw a letter addressed to him.

Dear naru,

Meeting all of you at the office is the best thing that has ever happen to me and i enjoyed being your assistant but my calling in life is a bit more that being the assistant to a wonderful narcissist such as your self. Please tell everyone that i love them all and i would miss them. And to you my wonderful boss, i will miss you so much that just writing this letter is tearing my heart, i love you noll AkA oliver Davis ( i am sure you are suprised by this but i dont have time to explain got a plane to catch) and don't bother looking for me because by the time you read this letter i would be long gone. Aishteru, my Naru.

Yours lovingly and affextionately,

Mai.

...

...

...!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mai dont leave me!

**i know what i have done here is a bit unfair esspecially since i am a really lazy writer bt i just had to. cheerio!! no reviews no updates**


End file.
